


How to Court a Nezumi by Beccafiend

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Shion knows the right way to a man's heart. Or at least a Nezumi's heart.





	How to Court a Nezumi by Beccafiend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [How to Court a Nezumi by Beccafiend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/367572)  
**Length** : 0:04:32  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/How%20to%20Court%20a%20Nezumi%20by%20Beccafiend.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
